Methane is emitted from natural and anthropogenic sources including fossil fuel extraction and processing, farming, permafrost thawing, ocean-floor methane-hydrate mobilization, landfills and infrastructure leaks and failure. Professional ground and/or aerial inspections may include detecting natural gas transmission and distribution lines for leaks and failures, monitoring gas facilities or wellfields for leaks, and mapping the presence of naturally occurring seeps and plumes for harmful concentrations of greenhouse gases such as methane. Thus, the ability to detect the occurrence of methane leaks and natural sources, map their distribution, and quantify emission rates at high spatial resolution over wide areas can be incredibly useful for a number of industries and applications from energy exploration to environmental monitoring. Current remote methods for detecting methane, which include utilizing spectral analysis techniques, have a number of drawbacks including requiring robust atmospheric corrections and scene-dependent analytics in order to quantitatively map the presence and concentration of methane. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.